


Wolf at the Door

by Greenschist



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-03
Updated: 2010-03-03
Packaged: 2017-10-07 17:05:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/67221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenschist/pseuds/Greenschist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's nothing left to do but count the hours until moonrise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wolf at the Door

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the dramione_ldws community on LJ for the prompt _horror._

_~~Three hours before moonrise_

"What I wouldn't give for a gun and a silver bullet right now," Hermione muttered, staring at Greyback through the shack's tiny broken window. Lazing against a gnarled tree, the werewolf uncrossed his arms and blew her a kiss.

"Since you're making worthless wishes, Granger, why not wish for a wand or a way out of here?"

She faced her unwanted companion. "Well, where's your wand, Malfoy?" Weak sunlight filtered through the gaps in the building's walls, painting the Slytherin in bands of light and dark. "Why are you here? Aren't you and Greyback allies these days?"

"I don't have any allies." He braced his back against the wall and sank to the floor, burying his face against his raised knees.

_~~Two hours before moonrise_

"Harry will come for me."

Draco stopped pacing long enough to sneer, "He'd better hurry up."

She evaluated him critically in the dying light. Gaunt and ragged, Malfoy looked worse than she had ever seen him.

"I'm sure your parents are looking for you," she said as a peace offering.

He laughed, but it was so close to a sob, he flinched as the sound came from his own throat. "I'm sure they're not." He held her gaze for just a moment. "My parents are dead. Greyback's the only one looking for me, and—guess what?--he just found me."

Taking a deep breath, she joined him and tentatively took his hand, noting how his nails were gnawed down to bloody half-moons. "Then Harry will come for us both," she promised.

His hand tightened around hers.

_~~One hour before moonrise_

A broken table, fragments of stone and wood, everything that could be used as a barricade had been moved in front of the door. Hermione wedged a broken board under the doorknob as securely as she could.

"Won't do you a bit of good, pretty," a strange voice growled, and she gasped to see Greyback directly outside. Through the slats, Hermione could see pieces of bone in his filthy beard, and she shuddered when she noticed the hair around his mouth was stained red.

"Hermione."

She backed up until they were shoulder to shoulder. "Draco, Greyback is--"

"We're surrounded," Draco whispered.

Turning, she could see the silhouettes of another half-dozen werewolves prowling outside.

"Oh, Merlin. I don't want to die like this."

He kissed her cheek. "I know," he whispered against her skin.

_~~Now_

Outside, the werewolves snarl in agony as bone and flesh surrender to the pull of the moon.

Hermione does not watch but instead hides her face against Draco. His heart beats out a panicked rhythm, and he pants a litany of curses against her hair. When he tips her face up to his and kisses her hard, full of grief and longing, she can only cling to him and cry.

Under the moonlight, a chorus of howls fills the air, and Hermione hears the first quiet scratch of claws on wood.


End file.
